


Drunk

by DeckofDragons



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Dishonesty, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Gags, Internal Victim Blaming, Light Bondage, M/M, Magic Bondage, Non-Consensual Bondage, Not asking for Consent, Unrequited Love, request, unintentional rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Comic drinks way too much and goes over to Blueberry's house to confess his feelings to Blueberry.





	Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> This is another request from an anon on Tumblr.

There was a knock on the door. Blueberry looked up from his sewing, he was fixing a tear in his beloved scarf, had just finished it and was making sure it was solid. Who would be knocking on his door this late in the evening? It was starting to get dark, not a good time to be going over to someone’s house to hang out. But whatever, Blueberry wouldn’t be going to bed for another few hours anyway.

He put on his bright welcoming smile as he tied his newly mended scarf back around his neck as he got up and skipped over to door to pull it open. “Hello,” he was saying even before he saw who it was.

It was Comic and he was drunk, _very_ drunk. He reeked of alcohol and was hunched over, leaning into the door frame. “Hey Blue,” he said, his words slurred. “Can I come in?”

Blueberry would prefer if he didn’t. He liked Comic but… not when he did stuff like this. It was still a bit early for him to have drunk _that_ much, right? Not that he should be drinking that much at any time of day or night. But Blueberry couldn’t just send him home like that, who knows what kind of trouble he’d get himself into? And if he’d been drinking that much this early something must be wrong, as was always the case when he did stuff like this. If only he could just come to Blueberry, or go to any of his other friends first _instead_ of drinking himself half to death.

So, forcing himself to keep his smile in place, Blueberry stepped aside. “Sure, come in.”

“Thanks Blue, you’re awesome” Comic slurred as he stumbled inside. “Ya think it’d be cool if I spent the night? I’m not sure I can make it home like this.” Lies, with the machine in the basement it wasn’t even a five-minute walk back home and he’d made it here just fine. He just didn’t want Russ to see him like that again because Russ was always the most upset when Comic did stuff like this. And Comic didn’t want own up to it like he should.

Blueberry allowed himself to frown as he shut door. A pleasant evening had been ruined and this time he wasn’t with anyone to help him deal with Comic like the other times he’d come over drunk half to death like this. Not that dealing with him was practically hard most of the time, just occasionally uncomfortable.

He plastered his happy expression back on as he swung back around, clapping his hands. “Yeah, that’s fine.” It wasn’t his place to interfere with them and if sent away Comic would most likely go somewhere else and might get himself hurt. “My brother’s spending the night at Fell’s tonight anyway so you can sleep in his room. We could stay up and have fun or… if you’re tired you could go to bed now and we could hang out in the morning.” The sooner he was sleeping the better and he looked about ready to pass out. And tomorrow Blueberry could maybe try to talk to him about not doing this anymore, trying to do so now would only end in an argument.

“Uh… sleep now sounds good.” Comic started stumbling towards the stairs. There was no way he could make it up them on his own without probably hurting himself. So, Blueberry went over and put one of his arms around his shoulders to support him, not letting himself grimace at the strong stench of alcohol and cigarette smoke wafting off him.

Comic leaned heavily into him. If Blueberry wasn’t so strong he might’ve lost his balance.

“Ya know Blue there’s uh… something I’ve been wanting to tell ya for a while.”

“What is it?” If it was what Blueberry suspected it to be then this night had just gotten even more uncomfortable.

They were in Stretch’s room now and Blueberry helped Comic to bed so he wouldn’t trip over any of the junk Stretch left lying out on the floor. Blueberry was tempted to mention it him again tomorrow but it would do little good. And it was Stretch’s personal space, he could do with it what he wanted even if that included leaving his dirty laundry scattered across the floor until laundry day along with all sorts of other junk.

“I love ya Blue,” Comic said, shattering any hope Blueberry might have had that that wasn’t want he wanted to talk about it. “More than anything.”

The fact that he liked Blueberry like that had been obvious to everyone for a long while. He was literally the only person who’d thought it was still a secret. There was nothing wrong with him having those feelings of course but… Blueberry didn’t feel the same. He’d rather stay friends and never confront this. In fact, he’d been hoping that with how long Comic was taking to confess his feelings he’d eventually grow out of them. That wasn’t the case though, they’d only seemed to grow stronger. And now there was this.

What should Blueberry do about it? He’d been dreading this moment for so long but he’d never once come up with a good solution. He didn’t want to hurt Comic’s feelings, he was already depressed and he was happier when he hung out with Blueberry. Would flatly denying him ruin that? And he looked so excited right now and happy. So…

“I like you too.” Blueberry smiled. That was true, he wasn’t lying and he wasn’t saying anything that would hurt Comic. “You’re my best friend.” Well, Razz was more his best friend because there was never anything awkward with him, but Comic was a close second, okay maybe third after Red. But that didn’t mean they weren’t good friends, he had plenty of room in his soul to cherish all of them.

“Really?” Comic smiled one of those rare genuine smiles of his, they were always nice to see. “Can I kiss you?”

Blueberry wasn’t given a chance to respond as Comic leaned over to kiss him on the mouth. Well… maybe Blueberry could give him a chance, see what happened. Comic wouldn’t remember this tomorrow anyway, or if he did it would be blurry and easily dismissed as a dream.

So, Blueberry kissed him back. It was awkward and kind of gross, Comic’s breath tasted like cheap beer and cigarettes. It had none of the fabled spark kisses were supposed to have. So, no this was not going to work. Thankfully it ended soon.

“Well that was…” Blueberry began, cutting off as Comic hugged him.

“I love ya Blue,” he said as his blue gravity magic engulfed Blueberry. He lifted him and placed him on the bed, a rough unsteady transition due to Comic’s drunkenness. He didn’t release Blueberry though, keeping him pinned there, probably just forgetting to let go of the magic. Blueberry couldn’t free himself from it either. Comic’s strongest form of magic was his gravity magic and unfortunately that strength wasn’t affected much if at all by his inebriation.

“Uh Comic, I don’t… like this.” Blueberry struggled to keep his smile on. He couldn’t even move anymore. “Please stop.”

“It’s okay, I won’t hurt ya.” Comic pulled himself up onto the bed too, putting himself over Blueberry in a position that was well… not good.

“Aren’t you taking things a bit… fast? Also, we’re in my brother’s room right now so we probably shouldn’t do…” Blueberry cut off as Comic leaned down to kiss him again. He didn’t even seem to notice that Blueberry didn’t reciprocate this time. It went on for much longer this time, uncomfortable, awkward, and gross. It was almost like Comic thought they were making out.

“I’ll take good care of ya, don’t worry.” Comic when he finally pulled away. His hands trialed across Blueberry’s body, pausing when one of them touched his scarf. “I got an idea. I seen it in porn in stuff, always thought it was hot.”

Before Blueberry could even try to ask what it was, Comic was clumsily untying the scarf from around his neck. He probably wouldn’t have been able to get the knot undone if it wasn’t loser than normal due to it having just been tied a short while ago.

Blueberry tried to lift an arm to stop him but the magic holding him down wouldn’t let him. “What are you doing? I don’t want…”

Comic shoved the scarf into his open mouth, tying it around the back of his skull. It was no doubt a shoddy knot, easily undone if Blueberry could just lift an arm to tug on it.

“See, hot, right?” As a testament to that sentiment there was a blue glowing bulge in Comic’s pants.

This couldn’t really be happening, it was just a nightmare or a cruel joke. Blueberry wasn’t even being given an opportunity to say ‘no’. Comic would listen if Blueberry could though, right? Yeah, even drunk out of his mind like his he was now, he would, they were friends, Comic loved him. Now if only he wasn’t too drunk to see that Blueberry didn’t want this or least give him an opportunity to say something before indulging in his gag kink.

“It’s okay, I’ll be real gentle, I promise.” Comic leaned over to kiss Blueberry on the forehead. His hands trailed down Blueberry’s body again, pausing when he reached the hem of his pants. Blueberry was unfortunately wearing his relaxing clothes, meaning pulling them down to expose his pelvis was easy, as Comic demonstrated.

Blueberry whimpered as Comic shifted position over him to pull his legs apart, dipping his head between them. Something warm and wet, Comic’s tongue, pressed into Blueberry’s pelvic inlet, a sensitive and private area. It felt… pleasurable in a not good kind of way, like if it had been someone other than Comic, someone Blueberry was sexually attracted to, or at the very least if this were something he’d consented to, he would’ve liked it.

If Comic heard his whimper he’d mistaken if for something else as his tongue kept going. Despite how little Blueberry wanted it to, it stimulated him and his magic was soon pooling in his pelvis. Which of course only encouraged Comic as he continued to ignore the attempted sounds of protest Blueberry was making through his gag. In fact, that might have been spurring him on too if he were drunk enough to mistake those sounds for ones of pleasure, which he undoubtedly was.

Blueberry fought it. Maybe Comic would come to senses after a while or pass out if Blueberry could hold out for long enough. But sadly, neither were the case as Blueberry’s body responded to the physical sensations and his magic formed into a pussy. He groaned, trying in vain to thrash against the magic holding him down.

“It’s pretty.” Comic’s breath was hot on Blueberry’s pussy. “It’s okay Blue, ya don’t gotta be scared, I’ll make ya feel good.” Blueberry of course couldn’t respond and say that the way to make him feel the best would be to _stop_ and let him go. Comic’s tongue lapped at the sensitive flesh of his pussy this time, drawing an involuntary moan out of him.

He’d never summoned a pussy before. It was sensitive and magic on magic was always a strong sensation. As a result, it wasn’t long before Blueberry was dripping wet.

Comic smiled as he lifted his head. “Ah don’t cry Blue, I’m gonna take real good of ya, promise.” Blueberry hadn’t even realized there were tears in his eyes, they were apparently being taken for nervousness and not a sign of true distress as they were in reality. “This uh… is actually my first time too, so ya don’t gotta scared. And uh… I’ve been dreaming ‘bout doing this with ya for… a long time now.”

Unmindful of Blueberry’s muffled sound of distress, Comic lifted himself over him once more. He fumbled with his shorts, freeing his cock. He struggled to line himself up with Blueberry’s entrance while Blueberry summoned his tongue to push against the gag in his mouth. But even if the knot was bad it was still good enough to resist that.

Comic thrust in, burying himself all at once. Blueberry screamed around the gag. Comic wasn’t big enough to hurt but being stretched and filled like that was still a new sensation, one that was unpleasant and unwelcome in this situation. But there was nothing he could do about it as Comic adjusted himself some more, his cock twitching with eager arousal inside Blueberry. He was murmuring something in Blueberry’s ‘ear’ that took him a bit to register.

“It’s okay to be scared Blue, you’re okay.” He was _comforting_ Blueberry even as he raped him. Which, in a way made this whole thing even worse. “Ya feel so good and you’re doing so well, you’ll be fine.”

Continuing to whisper useless words of comfort, some of which were too slurred to even make out, Comic started thrusting. It was sloppy and slow but his cock filling Blueberry over and over again was still stimulating, making him a tiny bit wetter even if it didn’t really feel all that good.

He picked up the pace after a little while but it was still just as sloppy. Even if this had been consensual it wouldn’t have been anywhere close to satisfying. Wow, was Blueberry really considering that right now? That his rapist was also an unsatisfactory lover.

He sobbed as he tried to summon a bone construct to point at and maybe even fire at Comic. But the blue magic holding him down prevented him from using magic not connected directly to his body. So, he couldn’t do anything other than cry.

“It’s okay Blue, it’s okay.” Comic was panting with the effort, his thrusts still just as sloppy as they’d been when he’d started if not more so. But he was going faster, seemingly desperate, that had to mean his close to climax when this would end. “You’re amazing Blue and I love ya, more than anything else, I love ya.”

Soon, it seemed like he’d pass out before he finished, so hard he was panting which would be just fine with Blueberry. But alas… With a loud half grunt half moan that might have contained Blueberry’s name, he buried his cock all the way inside Blueberry as an unpleasant warmth flooded his insides. Blueberry gagged, unable to even writhe in disgust as he felt it oozing out around Comic’s cock inside him, still twitching a little.

Comic let out a heavy breath as he collapsed onto Blueberry, passing out at last. A few seconds later his magic faded too, the feel of his cock inside Blueberry vanishing as well as the uncomfortable weight of his gravity magic.

Shaking and whimpering as tears poured down his face, Blueberry shoved him off and scrambled off the bed, falling to the floor in a heap. He pulled the scarf out of his mouth as he straightened, struggling to pull his pants back up. His pussy was still manifested, burning with unanswered arousal as Comic’s cum dripped out of it.

As soon as he had his pants back up, he fled the room and ran to the bathroom, pausing only long enough to grab a large towel out of the towel closet. He locked the door before immediately turning on the shower, cold to kill his arousal, and stripped his clothes off.

The shock of the cold water hitting him knocked him out of his near panicked state. It took him a few seconds to recover from it, blinking as he looked around, almost like he didn’t know how he’d gotten here. He shook his head as he started washing himself properly, glad for the almost freezing water to keep his mind focused.

He was safe now, that ordeal was over so he didn’t need to think about it anymore. Comic hadn’t even meant to… hurt him like that, he’d been too drunk to think about what he was doing or notice Blueberry’s distress. So, _really_ it had been Blueberry’s fault for not being assertive enough to stop it before any of that had happened. He should’ve turned Comic down instead of encouraging him. It was his own fault. He had no one but himself to blame.

So, he wouldn’t tell anyone, especially not Comic who probably wouldn’t remember it anyway. If he did, Blueberry would deny it and he’d think it had just been a dream, probably a pleasant one. Which… had it really even been that bad? Comic hadn’t _physically_ hurt him and hadn’t really lasted _that_ long even if it felt like it had. Also, now that he’d been in the shower for a while there wasn’t any evidence of what had happened left. The cold water had even snuffed out his arousal, allowing his magic to dispel. It was over and done with so he would pretend it hadn’t happened and never ever think of it again.


End file.
